Currently, a mobile communication system such as a mobile phone system is used widely, and in order to achieve higher speed and larger capacity of radio communication, a discussion has been performed continuously with respect to a next generation mobile communication technology.
For example, in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) international standardization organization, a standard referred to as LTE (Long Term Evolution) has been proposed. In addition, a standard referred to as LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) with the LTE extended has also been proposed. In standardization of the LTE-A, an investigation for providing higher-speed data communication has been carried out, and in order to realize it, a wide frequency band will be needed. On the other hand, because frequencies will be allocated avoiding existing allocated frequency bands, it is difficult to allocate a wide frequency band contiguously.
As a countermeasure for that, a carrier aggregation (CA: Carrier Aggregation) technology which uses a plurality of frequency bands in downlink communication and processes the frequency bands integrally on a baseband of a UE (User Equipment) has been investigated. In the CA technology, each frequency band is referred to as a component carrier (CC: Component Carrier).
Besides, conventionally, in a communication system which performs cooperative communication, mainly with respect to a pre-coding process, a communication system which performs an adaptive control efficiently has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-004161).
In addition, conventionally, a resource control system has been proposed which enables improvement in Qos and effective use of resources in consideration of the whole system by achieving cooperation with resource control of an own cell and neighboring cells (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-199144).
However, hereafter, an information society will progress, and higher speed and larger capacity of data communication are desired.